Adventure of NARUTO-True self
by AeroSpeedNinja
Summary: Naruto discover his true self ...but could he handle the dark side of himself or his actual bloodlust for battle ... And he is not gonna be anyone's bitch watch out world cause the true self is here !
1. The start of naruto adventure

hello everyone this is my first shitty fanfic hope you hate it ... Ps need a beta I have stupid grammar and such ... :/ hey cut me some slack

A 6 year old Naruto Uzumaki the most hated yet coolest kid in the village was walking down a street to the edge of the villiage

Naruto appearance is basically a shitty. Orange jumpsuit while he is carrying a wooden sword and wooden shield

" I'm so gonna try and destroy everyone" said a annoyed Naruto while swinging his sword around

Naruto Pov

'Stupid people hating me .. The coolest child ever to grace the lands'. I thought while running towards the woods outside of Konoha  
as i was running toward the edge of the village I pushed a random bastard who stood in my way " muahahahahahahahaha you never stand in my way cause I'm a ninja swordsman guy you stupid Person"Said a Still running Naruto

'Ahh I remember when I found these stupid wooden sword and wooden shield good times'

FLASH BACK BITCH BOOYEH  
Two weeks ago

I was in a alley after the daily beating of a life time laying there staring blankly at the sky I just got up and walked to the coolest place I found the training ground with a cool crystal looking stone

"Hey kid back for more?" Said a shadow

"The fuck are you!" Said a scared and now pissed Naruto while pointing at the shadow .. In the tree did i forgot to mention its morning

"I'm ninja .. Moron" said the revealed shadow he has grey silver hair that defies gravity and a Anbu outfit that takes 'care of me' with a inu mask

Kakashi pov

'This is the fourth time he came here ...just to look at the stupid crystal ' I thought "so Naruto want a sword to kill people" I said just to see his reaction

"Oh boy fuck yeah I'm gonna be a mother fucking ninja sword guy " said the excited little bastard

" LOL no it's mine" while I just chucked it somewhere  
"Fetch bitch"

Naruto pov

"The fuck man not cool man not cool" I shouted while Running into the forest

Flash back end

Naruto pov  
That day I did not found it .. I just found the shit wood sword .. And I just stole a big ass bowl for a shield  
' now that I think about it .. Fuck this shield' I chucked the shitty shield towards sasuke who was training and bloody bolted when I saw his active sharingan glare " I'm sorry don't kill me!" I sprinted toward the awesome ramen shop " I want 20 bowls of ramen you bastard oh hey ayame" I said

" Naruto-Kun why haven't you came to visit !" Ayame shouted

"I was busy alright see this " I swing the sword accidentally hit a child sitting next to me "the fuck you fucking ass wipe" said the unknown kid who have a very expensive looking civilian clothes on with his black hair in a stupid looking fringe

deuce pov  
'Can't believe this stupid child swinging random swords '

" say your sorry" I said having regain my composure

" fuck you " he said plainly

' the fuck does he not know i wrote the famous manga book called menma tail ...' (Look I couldn't think so stfu)  
" look kid -"I started to say

" I'm a child not a kid .. And your a child too .." Said the idiot

" fuck you fuck you and fuck you "I said leaving to go to the unknown islands outside of elemental nations  
'Plus I heard they have mages or something .. That gives me a idea '

Naruto pov

' the fuck is wrong with children these days' I thought " we'll see each other later going home fuck this shit "  
I said while sprinting towards my stupid old apartment

Couple minutes later in naruto apartment

"SHUT THE FUCK OLD MAN!" I screamed while closing the door  
" argh darn kids" said a fragile old man while reading menma tail cause his cool like that

With Naruto

I went to my bed and pass out then I woke in a sewer

" THAT FUCKING OLD MAN DID THIS I FUCKING KNOW IT " screamed. A red slit eyes Naruto

Well what do you think ps I need a beta to help this stupid child to fix all the mistakes to make it more cool


	2. A copy or a monster

**Welcome to chapter two **

**Last time on Naruto adventure **

**I went to my bed and pass out then I woke in a sewer **

**...**

**" THAT FUCKING OLD MAN DID THIS I FUCKING KNOW IT " screamed. A red slit eyes Naruto -**

**"Kay Kay calm just need to get the fuck outta here" said a now calm naruto 'well better start going okay what wa- the Hell ' naruto looks at the pipes that is glowing ethereal dark blue on the left and crimson red on the right**

**Naruto decide to be a stupid idiot and doesn't choose any and goes to the middle .. Which will change his life .. Sorta**

**Naruto. Pov**

**I was walking down the shitty sewers **

**'So why did that old man Steve thrown me down here ... His normally cool unless I take his shitty manga ..'**

**I see a light at the end so I sprinted and after the light faded I see a person around my age ... It is "Me?" **

**Third person **

**Naruto stared at his copy while his copy does the same **

**The copy smirks at Naruto , "who the fuck are you " said Naruto **

**"I am YOU the real you" said Cnaruto**

**"I'm myself your just a ... " tried to think of something to say ... **

**" a what copy nobody .. A a monster? " naruto silence says it all **

**" what the hell look behind you naruto" Naruto quickly turns then back but it was too late .. Cnaruto hugs Naruto ( gag)and They fused **

**Morning Day 2 **

**"The fuck happen ..." Naruto says **

**'What ever I'm going to see the old man' Naruto went down into the old mans apartment in front of his " old man you here " Naruto shouted **

**The old man aka Steve came down the stairs " argh help a old man out" said Steve while struggling getting down the stairs **

**Naruto getting worried helps Steve down the stairs " old man I had a weird dream I saw myself but he ... he had red eyes " Naruto quietly said **

**' the nine tails? Has he contacted my son in all but blood' thought Steve while listening to Naruto then figured it must be his inner self that took most of his pain **

**"Naruto my son it seems you have been contact with your inner self" said the serious Steve while siting in a chair next to a table in the kitchen **

**Naruto helped him sit the fuck down and then Took a seat himself " my inner self?" Said a surprised Naruto**

**"Aye there was a legend .. Let me tell you" said a excited Steve while Naruto hide his annoyed thoughts 'god dammit old man'**

**" it was said that your inner self is your true self but this rarely happens since everyone is already there true-self cause you see if you been in a fuck up life hardship your inner self makes a mask of happiness or makes a fake persona to handle the pain of the outside while he handle the pain inside .. That's all I know .. And my father made some shit up about it involving connect chakra to world and you have cool harem .. His a bastard " said a excited Steve but little angry at the end but nonetheless he was happy**

**"What wow so you think I met my true self !?" Said a excited Naruto but inside he was thinking ' that's right I had the stupid beating and the village did nothing to stop it ' he clench his fist but stops as he realise he still had Steve and ayame and the chef guy .. What ever his name is -**

**"Yes .. By the way don't you have school " said a surprise Steve **

**"What no its - fuck gotta go old man love you- bye ! " said a excited Naruto as he sprinted through the doors and grabbed his books and small bag with graffiti on it saying nine tails mother fucker and sprinted down the streets **

**'God speed son .. Just like you ... Minato' said a sad Steve **

**With Naruto pov **

**' first day of class and I'm late fuuuuck' I thought as I sprinted to the class I was informed by the kind hokage who also visiting new academy students that it was the first door that's open **

**I sprinted through saying " sorry I'm late sensei" but I surprise I'm the only student here so i quickly took the back seat while introducing myself to iruka sensei **

**Third person**

**As Naruto was siting at his desk he decided he should read the basic of chakra from the book he has ..in his bag Naruto set his bag down and unzip the bag and grabbed his basic of chakra and also grabbing the book called the tailed beast as he was interested with the giant fucking tailed animals **

**Naruto reads through the book **

**Unknowingly the students began coming once everyone is seated Iruka began to talk " ahem good morning class I am your sensei for 6 fucking years" a random student called out " oh may gosh! You swore!" **

**"Of course I am a sensei and a ninja ... Now shut the fuck up and sit down" Iruka called "now I will begin roll call **

**Ami (skips all names lol ) and finally Sasuke uchiha - here- alright thanks Sasuke and now ..." **

**' HIS finally here ... Nine tails ... ' iruka thought " Naruto Uzumaki... NARUTO UZUMAKI !?... "**

**With naruto **

**'Wait so chakra can be channeled in everything ? Hmm my wooden sword can have chakra ... Alright I need to ask Inu when I have the chance' **

**Naruto thought as Naruto zone out thinking about his sword. He heard his name called. Or more like shouted right in his ear **

**As Naruto turn toward his sensei he bow his head while saying " sorry sensei I was reading " Iruka soft his glare then return to the desk at the front while Naruto is looking at all the student s **

**As Naruto look around he spotted HIM Sasuke uchiha who was looking at him with a glare and return to his lesson acting innocent .. **

**Naruto pov **

**I paid attention to Iruka sensei as he was saying stuff about being a ninja "being a ninja is hard work alright it's not for little kids so we are going to train you all for 6 years to be at least genin level ninjas alright .. Time for a EXAM!" Everyone in the room groan except sasuke and me and Iruka and some other guys I haven't meet .. Iruka pass all he exams out as I saw mine I saw some question that I understand ... **

**Q1 who is the founder of konoha**

**Q2 who started the first shinobi war **

**Q3who is Hanzo**

**Q4 what are tail beast **

**Q5 what are the names of the Sanin **

**Q6 what is the will of fire **

**I grabbed the pencil on my desk and I started writing Q1 first hokage Q2 the villiage Q3 a shinobi Q4 chakra Q5 - Q6 a justu ? **

**I left question 5 cause I simply don't know what the fuck are Sanin and question 6 is simply nonsense **

**I waited until everyone was done and Iruka went and collected them and told us to go outside**

**-OUTSIDE- **

**I took notice of the training area ' are we going to fight or something' I **

**thought**

**\- third person-**

**"Alright class today we are going to get you all to spar and Sasuke .. Get those sharingan contacts off your eyes it's creeping all your fellow students " Iruka said as Sasuke tries to rid of the contact everyone had their fight and now it's Naruto and Sasuke they stood apart then step back and as soon. **

**As it did Iruka said start Sasuke took off at the speed of genin ninja and punched naruto in the jaw Naruto tried to back flip. After the punch but only manage to get dropped kick by Sasuke and got knocked out " wow that was pathetic as fuck good work Sasuke " Iruka said while trying to block the squeals of the fan girls **

**\- next test shuriken throw- **

**"Your up next Naruto" Iruka said Naruto went and picked up the light shurikens and thrown them at the targets ... A cricket goes off while Naruto walks back to the line dejectedly " what a loser " " yeah stupid moron " " go home you wannabe ninja " Naruto silently keep quiet but then it happen " go home to your stupid parents oh wait they are dead" ... Everything was quiet Iruka was actually enrage and sad but none so then naruto **

**With naruto hair shadowing his face no one can tell what his feeling the. He look up with Red slit eyes and he took off like a bullet and started to rapidly punch and round house kick the fuck out of the kid then got restrain by 5 Anbu one who was inu who actually slapped a seal on his forehead and naruto pass out ... **

**Everyone was scared as fuck as the anbu took him away and the other Anbu all just said "go home kids and ..Iruka report. To the hokage "**

**And the kids went home telling their parents which will spark another Naruto beating **

**With Iruka **

**Iruka was walking toward the academy to talk to the hokage who was chatting with the headmaster about ... Naruto **

**"Lord hokage I'm terribly sorry for not stopping the nine tai-" he was interrupted by the hokage aka hiruzen sarutobi " my office now" as he teleport to his office Iruka sighed " fuck" **

**Still need a beta -.- **

**In trying to make it serious yet funny .. So tell me what ya think :) like subscribe and hit that share lol **


	3. The change

**Welcome back for some dark yet childish naruto !? Here it is **

**"Lord hokage I'm terribly sorry for not stopping the nine tai-" he was interrupted by the hokage aka hiruzen sarutobi " my office now" as he teleport to his office Iruka sighed " fuck" **

**With Naruto Couple hours**

**later which will be about lunch time **

**I woke up feeling pissed and I saw inu without his mask " Kakashi my name is Kakashi" said inu I mean Kakashi **

**" meet me at the training ground we meet at" said Kakashi as he left by window **

**I silently think ' what is wrong with me Is it true I'm a monster Fuck this i'm out' I got up and smashed through the window as I was on the first floor aka ground level as I smashed through the window I saw a glimpse of tall long white hair sage monk dude sprinting towards my neighbour hood ' the fuck' was the thought as I smash through the boxes and then sprinted towards my neighbour hood as I did I took notice of my new appearance as I was running side a mirror shop**

**( I know cliche but lol) spiked short blond hair that was flowing down sorta , red slit eyes that is slowly fading to light blue that glow , three marks on each of his cheeks and his shippuden outfit **

**I continue running while thinking about my appearance ' the fuck happen to me ... Could it be my appearance .. Is a prank .. Meh fuck it ' I came running down the street ignoring the glares and sprinted up the stairs of the apartments and smashed through the door and jump kicked a person out of my house**

**' fuck man I'm tired as hell ' I thought **

**Third person **

**As Naruto regain his composure and breath a person came through a window looking piss " the fuck you stupid blond bastard why did you drop kick me well whatever I'm jiraiya I'm having you as my apprentice so get the fuck out of the apartment cause I'm about to blow it up" said jiraiya as he use a hand sign and said "KATSU!" **

**Everything went black for Naruto**

**'Now he will meet the fox to gain its power' thought jiraiya as his clone who appear behind Naruto to knock him out**

**With Naruto**

**"Argh what where am I " said a Woking Naruto Naruto sprinted down the right corridor as he hears someone talking **

**Naruto appear outside a giant cage **

**Which is lock so he jumps up and punches the gate causes the voice to stop and Naruto to hold his fist crying **

**"SHUT THE FUCK YOU STUPID HUMAN" said enrage Giant fox **

**As the fox calms down he said " my jailor my seal my cage welcome to your mind" Naruto blinks blankly at the fox who just said this is his mind then Naruto finally ask " are you the nine tails" **

**"... Yes Human I am the nine tails now bow" said a proud nine tails fox **

**Naruto bow for respect " why the fuck are you here this is MY mind nine tails so I repeat what are you doing here" Naruto asked seriously As he drops his mask of stupidity **

**the fox just grins with bloodlust and red chakra flooding the area and pushing Naruto towards the gate **

**" Naruto I am inside you-hold the fuck up. You are - YOU DARE INTERRUPT ME I WAS SEALED HERE BY YOUR FATHER YOU STUPID HUMAN" enrage nine tails said as he tried to slash the little human **

**"Ok nine tails you was sealed here like a scroll I read about in my book of seals so you have to be my cause of suffering which I forgive you for now I offer you to let me use your chakra when I am near death not when I want to cause I have my own power deal?"**

**"Fine get out now ... At least make sure your not weak human " said nine tails as he shove naruto out **

**'... For now ... I can easily be reborn ...and he does remind me of the old man ... ' kurama thinks while a tear came out of his left eye cause e was thinking about his father " too darn soft these days "**

**\- With Naruto -**

**Naruto woke up in a forest alone no jiraiya or Kakashi ... So Naruto got up and thinking of walking towards the village just about to start walking **

**He suddenly got ambush by random bandit who had fur leather and a blunt rusty sword ' shit not now' thought Naruto **

**" give me your money and belonging kid " threaten the bandit **

**" three two one fight!" Shouted Naruto **

**as he sprinted at the bandit sluggish punch him in the face as he jumped and the tried to dropping him but the bandit grab him and swing him at the tree causing Naruto to lose his breath and he bandit sprinted at Naruto and slash horizontal Naruto manage to jump and grab the sword and push himself forward while the sword gets chuck behind Naruto as Naruto soaring at the bandit **

**Naruto round house kick him into a tree then quickly sprints to the sword but had to dodge sideward to avoid a grab from the bandit and quickly kick the bandit away while grabbing the sword as the bandit staggers **

**Naruto quickly spinning the sword around with his body while closing his eyes Naruto heard a squelch sound he open his eyes to a horizontal sliced bandit in mid hair with the bandit eyes wide fill of terror and Naruto screamed and ran out of the forest into a clearing where he was surrounded by 100 of bandits all grinning with lust and vengeance in their eyes**

**Naruto holds the sword while tries to channel the so called chakra in the sword but doesn't do anything .. So Naruto close his eyes to focus while the bandits sprint at Naruto**

**Just as the bandit about to slash him Naruto vanish And appear behind him with a wild look in his crimson eyes with a red glow on the sword that shows cracks in it as the power is to potent to hold in a shit sword **

**"Haa!" Shouted naruto as he slash. the head of a bandit and runs into the group of bandits like a demon possessed Naruto jumps over a horizontal slash and slashed the bandit who did it then lands on the ground rolling avoiding vertical slashes naruto quickly sweep kick the area around him making bandits fly in the sky **

**Naruto grins demonically with pointy teeth showing he jumps and spin attack as he slaughter the ones in the hair he saw about 90 more bandits causing his eyes to glint he jumps causing the bandits to hold their ground while putting their swords in a guard block**

**Naruto suddenly vanish and appear amidst their ranks chuckling (must be weird seeing a six year old do some shit lol) the bandits tried to react but it was already too late Naruto sprint through their ranks spinning attacking while spinning amidst their ranks he laughed taking out almost 20 people he got thrown in the air after he failed to gain the speed to spin as he was in the air Naruto realise he actually took out more since there was only half which will mean about 40 he spotted a bandit with dynamite he got a idea he quickly regain speed by jumping on bandits head knocking them out and speed on their heads toward the dynamite guy he got to him and took him out quickly while slashing his vest full of dynamite accidentally fucking himself up Naruto saw blackness but he did saw more bandits then he realise he didn't killed most of them he cursed himself for his stupidity he counted at least 60 ' darn my training wasn't enough I was just running on nine tails chakra and a few basic. Sword technique who knew , nine tails chakra could make me so fucking fast and stronger I would of died on my 5th kill -' **

**With the hokage And danzo**

**"Hiruzen you must let me have Naruto you do realised he has been holding back since he been training with Kakashi on stamina and sword techniques" said danzo as he stares blankly at his rival**

**Hiruzen sighs " guess I have no choice as the council is calling for blood on Naruto and with. You he will be at least trained and safe but .. He will change so much decisive oh fuck it call the councils Anbus " said a sad and confused hiruzen **

**The Anbus nodded at the order in te shadows and shunshin to get the council**

**-30 minutes later- **

**"We shall begin !" Order hiruzen **

**"As you all know our jinchuuriki is in huge trouble with the civilian side" stated hiruzen as all the shinobi council nodded and the civvies all nodded with a glare **

**" we shall vote on what to do with Naruto there's option one and option two and three now option one we give him to Kakashi as a apprentice and keep a close eye on him option two we give him to danzo to be trained discipline and not be bother until 6 years option 3 we let him do as he pleases you know live like a normal kid " stated hiruzen while tried to make them go for option three **

**" all in favour for option one say aye" said Hiruzen with his play toy hammer **

**Quarter the shinobi councils and quarter of the civilian said aye and other Half nay as he is lazy as fuck **

**As Hiruzen did all the options he sigh**

**"Alright all have voted for option-**

**CLIFF HANGER MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**hello. Folks it's aero still need that beta -.- hope you love this lol remember this is just the start of the shit **


	4. The search for naruto

**Hello folks and thanks for the reviews i will put polls up if you want to decide what direction he should go **

**So please review if you think I making naruto too serious or brash **

**Fox plushi- I'm actually never gonna think about pairings but I could put up a poll when he is 12 .. I mean don't want him to have his first kiss younger then me lol and still trying to figure out how to undo bold words .. Hai hai I'm such a noob **

**Neo leagend-yeah I'm trying to not get him too brash but I do like your way of thinking but I'm not gonna turn him into yami just trying to mix those two in .. If it even working lol **

**Guest - let me look through my book to see if I give a crap .. Nope I don't :3 *epic Miami beach music going on* yeeeeaahhhh Enjoy the shitty yet cool ? Fanfic lol **

**As Hiruzen did all the options he sigh**

**"Alright all have voted for option- " jiraiya smashed through the doors looking scared plus his sweating so panicky too .. Yeah **

**"Sensei akatsuki got Naruto!" Shouted jiraiya as everyone just stared at him jiraiya sweat drop .. **

**"A group .. Of dangerous ... Bad guys ... who are S class ninjas ... who want the jinchuuriki and they kidnapped Naruto " jiraiya said very very slow **

**Now everyone but jiraiya sweat drop " jiraiya i'm not stupid ... But the civilians are .. " said a amused yet serious Hiruzen **

**Everyone begin to panick " oh may god we doom without our jinchuuriki "**

**And " noo I want my mommy "**

**"SHUT the Fuck UP! " shouted Hiruzen everyone gain their composure and begin to sit back down while going over the information ' hmmm Naruto my boy what have you gotten yourself into' thought Hiruzen **

**'Damn it now I won't get my little secret weapon to control the world at least i prepare for this' thought the scheming war hawk danzo while silently commits hand signs as a sign to commence operation Track Naruto and kidnap him (What kind of world has it come to for old guys want little children )**

**With all the children at the play ground as their parents at council **

**"Sasuke kun (gag) what do you think of Naruto the monster as everyone is calling him ... Sasuke ? Sasuke?!" Said sakura and ino to the focus serious looking kid called Sasuke **

**' Naruto so we meet again .. And in the academy the point is why did you hold back ... Your at least my level .. Maybe itachi will know ...I mean he is a top secret shinobi .. I remember when we met .. Naruto ' thought Sasuke as leaves flew around him while ino and sakura are in the background arguing .. Again **

**FLASH BACK last year **

**Sasuke pov **

**I was at the pond trying to practice my fire ball justu .. But I still fail to use it I needed to focus chakra into my lungs to kneaded it into fire chakra .. Which is not easy for a 5 year old except if your itachi **

**As I was going through the Hand seal Tiger Snake Ram Monkey Boar Horse Tiger which I later on had to memorise I took a breath while focusing chakra and using the air I had ,to 'fuel' the fire I blew out only managing a small bed sized which is weak compare to the average uchiha which I will never admit **

**I stop as someone said "your doing It wrong you focus chakra into having more air .. Like so your lungs can have more air to breath out more flames .. Or something well see you later .. Dipshit " I turn around to kill the little bastard but only saw orange and yellow and we met each time for half of the year until he said something about a old man needs help with stupid boxes **

**flashback end **

**Sasuke chuckles and that stop sakura and ino and they instantly swooned at Sasuke And tried clinging on him but Sasuke sprinted off home while silently crying out " help me big brother!"**

**With choji Shika kiba **

**" ahahahah and then I took the water balloon to chuck it at the other kid in my family who came around ahahahah " said a laughing kiba **

**"Such a drag kiba why don't you ever just play watch the clouds" said a lazy Nara called shikamaru **

**" or maybe watch clouds while having chips numnumnum" replied choji while eating his chips**

**"What and become fat like you no tha-" got interrupted as choji began to beat his ass **

**" shouldn't of done that you troublesome Child" said a amused shikamaru **

**Couple minutes later **

**"So guys what you think of the resident prankster Naruto" said kiba while holding his ribs and glaring at choji who glares right back **

**"You mean the troublesome kid who causes a lot of trouble and saved the day of boring lectures .. Pretty okay I guess" replied shikamaru while thinking of naruto **

**' what was that red chakra I saw glowing around him... And bits of golden flames ... Better keep notes of this strange event ' thought shikamaru **

**"He is scary numnumnum though he was badass cause he stand up and I respect a guy like that numnumnum" choji said through eating **

**With hinata and shino (am I missing someone!? )**

**'Na-naru-naruto kun a-are you okay ... I ho-hope you are na-naruto I rem-remember you saving me naru-naruto kun ' thought the shy and creepy hinata as she looks up and leafs flew around her ( lol ) **

**FLASH BACK 4 weeks ago **

**I was sleeping on my bed when suddenly I was tossed in a bag I thrashed and thrashed and I activate my byakugan so I can see where I am and I saw I was in a bag with cloud ninja kidnapping me **

**And then I saw a flash of orange and yellow i thought it was my imagination then I saw him in the tree with my byakugan he was a angel in disguise ... ' amazing' I thought **

**The angel drop kick the cloud ninja holding me and it knocked him in a tree knocking him out then the angel froze then look at the bag that I was in **

**He left as soon as my uncle came and killed the cloud ninja in a few seconds .. I couldn't under stand how he simply dissaper .. But I did saw a blue and red flame. In his stomach connecting ..with a small golden flame on top I truly believe he was a angel **

**FLASH BACK END **

**'Naruto kun..' Thought hinata **

**"Eerm shin-shino do do you th-think naruto did was ri-right to attack the Stu-student" said a conflicted hinata **

**"It was logical to struck the person who insulted your parents ... Especially if your a orphan since it is rather cruel of people to do that .. especially to a child "stated a logical shino **

**" ye-yes especially orp-orphans" replied the shy hinata while pushing her two fingers together **

**" do-do you think nar-naruto is al-alright " said a sad hinata **

**"logically no but with Naruto's will power and determination he will be fine .. At least I hope so" stated shino **

**With jiraiya and Hiruzen in the hokage tower**

**"Sensei I was getting ready for the awesome entrance and I did it and then I Told my clone to take him to the forest for some training but he got hit and poof the clone gone and all I saw from the memories are red clouds on a cloak .. So I went to the forest .. No signs of Naruto or the akatsuki so I came here as quickly as possible after the search .. I did found blood .. And a patch of fur and bits of leather but nothing else sensei" said a concern jiraiya **

**' hmm could mean anything I will have Kakashi track him down with his summoning dogs' thought Hiruzen **

**" Anbu summon Kakashi and jiraiya it's time to discuss on why didn't you took naruto in your care" stated Hiruzen as he lean forward arms crossed **

**"Sensei I had a spy network and orochimaru and .. Come on I'm not even.a good role model for Naruto" said a slightly depress jiraiya**

**Hiruzen just stares blankly at jiraiya .. Then said "fair point" **

**Couple minutes later **

**" Kakashi jiraiya I'm giving you a mission a S class mission track down naruto and rescue him GO!" Shouted Hiruzen as jiraiya and Kakashi shunshin to the gates while focusing chakra in their feet to move much faster and consuming solider pills **

**' don't worry naruto We are coming to rescue you! ' thought jiraiya and Kakashi as Kakashi summon his dogs to start tracking.**

**Sorry for the lack of naruto and this. Chapter is for the day as I'm going to bed :) **

**And could someone at least give me a beta :) lol good day good morning good night good evening and good bye everybody! The ending. Song **

**I re made the lyrics and stuff from a song I don't remember knowing lol a friend mention to make one for shit and giggles and maybe for a fanfic who knows ;) anyway here it's about sauske sorta lol this is a special event cause I have my first three reviews so give ya thanks to neo leagend and fox plushi .. And guest **

**And thank you 170. Views :) **

**In a time of need only few can see what's wrong**

**millions tend to chakra but only those who choose can make it through this all,**

**only few can kill like ninjas 'cause we kill until we're gone**

**and we've got each others backs until we're back where we belong,**

**a kuniochi held my kunai and through the battle we did wrong,**

**a man who taught me justus through the war we recall,**

**and maybe when we' re gone our names will echo through the wars,**

**every start's got it's ending even when we've learned to rise above it all,**

**[Chorus:]**

**These lies are leading me missing its too much for me to stay**

**I don't wanna live this destiny it goes on endlessly**

**I see you so please stay strong**

**I'll kill you one last ninja and then I'm gone**

**I don't wanna live this destiny it goes on endlessly**

**And we once also had a story too**

**you can see that good ninjas only come in few.**

**Even in our greatest moments we may win or we may die **

**every ninja got it's rules, you've got to learn to make it through.**

**Maybe one day we can choose how it feels to be a kuniochi or a ninja **

**without rules but burried underneath there's a picture glued.**

**So when my body burns with the curse mark only ninja see the truth**

**Let these words strengthen all your views**

**because these words were meant for you**

**[Chorus]**

**An' now I'm floatin' right above my coffin as it closes I look down**

**I see as sakura cryin on naruto's shoulder.**

**I look up into the sky as the gates to heaven open somethin's wrong**

**is this destiny or am I goin' home,**

**what will happen to my soul will I come back I don't know,**

**will you meet me when its over let me know,**

**You can meet me here in heaven don't you ever let me go**

**This curse this demon is burning me away**

**[Chorus]**

**This curse this demon is burning me away**


	5. The power inside revealed

**Hello folks and welcome back to true self enjoy the show ps lot of shit going down in this universe :0**

**' don't worry naruto We are coming to rescue you! ' thought jiraiya and Kakashi as Kakashi summon his dogs to start tracking.**

**With Nine tails couple hours earlier **

**'Naruto ... How can this be your your actually connecting with my chakra making it stable for your puny human body ... Was the old man right ... Is someone gonna help us ... And save us from these stupid villages .. And hopefully madara is dead .. Ahahahah a unlikely that tough fuck is probably old now ahahahah phew' sigh the nine tails **

**'Though I should help the brat.. Tch if he pass my test then he is the one who will connect to the bijuu .. Or just to me .. Most likely me ..' A thinking kurama is a bad kurama **

**With Naruto **

**"Argh the hell happen I remember going back to my apartments then noth-" Naruto tried to remember suddenly he got punched which broke Naruto nose which will heal in about 1 minute **

**"Oof now I remember" said a tired Naruto **

**"Kukukuku Naruto-kun we finally met at last kukuku" said the shadow on the shadowily giant snake statue at least Naruto hope it was a statue**

**"Yeah well .. .. Nice to meet you too .."**

**Naruto said as slowly and carefully as he tries to take his time so he can recover **

**"Now Naruto-kun tell me why is your chakra ... So unique kukuku" (had to do kuku just felt right )the shadow said **

**"..." Naruto is silent but actually thinking 'The fuck does he mean .. What a dumb shit this guy is ..' **

**The shadow grunted then snapped his figure and flame came on all the torches lighting the room and reveals a long smooth black hair , pale skin , with marking maybe sort of girl? , and a old outfit .. **

**'Geez his outfit sucks' Naruto thought with a sweat drop**

**"Listen pale dude chakra is blue and so is mine now I'm out of here" as he had recover and started sprinting down the dark barely lit hallway with snakes after him**

**"KILL HIM! " said the shadow to four other shadows that reveal themselves**

**"Yes lord orochimaru" said all of the shadow **

**'His body will provide me a unique chakra .. Must be something special I will just clone host dead body' and then orochimaru laughed **

**"Kukukukukukuku" **

**With Naruto (TEMPLE RUN)**

**As naruto was sprinting down the hallway he heard a hssss he turn to look behind his shoulder and he was scared as shit .. All he saw is total blackness , who wouldn't be scared **

**Naruto sprinted harder and faster until he was sprinting at low chunin level He saw a two way and he silent pray for this to work **

**He concrete on the nine tails chakra knowing he is fucked when he is out of here and he did the most stupidity thing he smashed the wall with nine tails chakra claw revealing light just barely enough to climb up through since its very small he decide to jump and he smashed through second floor of this stupid dungeon and he use nine tails chakra claws to sling shot himself through the wall revealing light as he smashed through**

**Naruto coughed up blood he had a injury somewhere but he can't focus on it with the snakes after him who is behind hi- naruto turn to look only finding nothing but the smashed wall .. **

**"Yes finally some rest " said Naruto as he lean on the tree for couple minutes 'aww man now nine tails will want to-' he was cut off as the red cloak of flames was gone replaced by golden flames with his hair floating up and making two horns **

**"What the fu-" and it is gone as soon as it came "uck" **

**'What the hell was that ... Nine tails has red chakra so the hell is going on?!' Naruto thought with a disturb look **

**"Yo dipshit ready for some ass kicking " Naruto turned around to see the little bastard who sa- instead of seeing a ugly bastard he saw The most beautiful red hair girl he has ever seen Naruto mouth was open and a blush soon came on his cheeks Naruto quietly turn around while rubbing his shoulder ' the most awesome hair ... Reminds me of someone but such beautiful red hair ' **

**Her appearance is basically cannon **

**Naruto gain hearts for eyes while he was instantly by her side letting her cap off while stroking the red hair **

**"Such such beautiful hair " Naruto muttered **

**"Damn if you like my hair you will be in love with karin hair " said red**

**"Ohh yeah " said a zone out creepy Naruto**

**"Now FUCK OFF " she kicked naruto back and black flip while putting her cap on and taking out the flute she smirks at Naruto**

**Red Summon the monsters from her flute ... And Naruto well "Nope fuck this shit" he ran as soon as he saw it **

**"Hey get back here you pussy ass dipshit!" Scream red while catch up with Naruto fairly quickly the Doki batted Naruto away into a tree instantly naruto cried out in pain while trying to stand 'I can't she is high chunin level at most .. My skills only high genin ... I have to try' naruto thought**

**"BRING IT ON YOU BEAUTIFUL BEAST!" Naruto shouted determine to win**

**"BEAST!?" Shouted a pissed off red head **

**And such began the battle **

**Naruto instantly rolled out of the way of a vertical hit from the club Doki .. Which is the only Doki she got. ... For now he sprint up to tayuya who is trying to retreat for distance and failed since her speed is high genin at most Naruto instantly punch her in the jaw and got kick back and right into the club of the Doki "argh fuck " naruto cried out as he once again hit a fucking tree ' wait the flute is her weakness !' Naruto though with a grin **

**Naruto jump at the Doki kicking his fact while he jumped from its face to tayuya who tried to get the Doki to stop him and. The Doki teleported in front which Naruto grins As he drop kick him right into tayuya and she drop her flute which cause the Doki to instantly go away naruto quickly ran to the flut and broke it .. Ending the fight ..**

**Naruto coughed up blood ' this again.. I'm already tired already .. THe fuck my stamina go to' Naruto thought as sprint to the forest and leaving tayuya on the ground **

**"That was dissapointing"**

**"And pathetic"**

**" shut up and help her up"**

**Tayuya was help up by three other people dress similar to her**

**\- the night in a cave with naruto-**

**Naruto was trying to get the fox to communicate with him which is not going well**

**'Fox you there .. I thought you said your in my mind ... Answer me!' Naruto thought **

**'What do you want Naruto ...' A voice said**

**'Tell me about my unique chakra and the gold flames with your chakra '**

**' Indra and Ashura has a reincarnate **

**... Things are gonna happen Naruto'**

**A voice said **

**'Stop talking in riddles !' Thought naruto **

**'It seems you do connect with me ... I have no choice but to help you then .. Since your fucking his reincarnation**

**And the chakra poison' said the voice **

**'Chakra poison ... Oh shit you mean your chakra is killing me!'thought naruto **

**'Yes since I am not cooperating it is slowly draining your stamina and chakra and destroying your organs ... Slowly ' said the voice **

**' but I'm your jinchuuriki how the hell did I get poison. From you' thought naruto**

**'Simple your chakra sorta connected with mine without my permission or submission ... Which is quite interesting since' said the voice **

**' ok so now that I have your permission you training me or something ' thinking naruto**

**'Don't be stupid'**

**'...' **

**'...'**

**'...' **

**'Fine I'm training you just don't go quite .. It's freaking creepy 'a voice said **

**'Alright nine tails sensei!' **

**'Just call me kurama' said kurama **

**'Alright? Kurama' **

**With Kakashi and jiraiya **

**They are jumping across the trees branch with chakra. To stick and to go faster and a small dog ... **

**"We close by the scent " said pakkun **

**"This is about 250miles just near Land of rice wait a minute" said jiraiya **

**"Jiraiya you don't think orochimaru had a hand in. This " said a surprised Kakashi **

**"Yes .. " said a serious jiraiya **

**"We are here " said pakkun **

**Stoping at a small cave that is really small as hell about door size hole **

**"Right lets go-" jiraiya got interrupted by a kick in a face and the small shadow tried to punch the Anbu Kakashi who just got it and restrain it .. Revealing Naruto**

**"You bastard why the fuck you left me in the woods"**

**"I didn't you got kidnaped" said a recover jiraiya **

**"... By a bandit? Cause I kicked there ass at least I hope " said a really surprise naruto **

**\- couple weeks after the accident-**

**" Hello and I am Naruto some crazy shit happen a while back and now I have to use a journal ... Tch I'm 6 years old a skilled ninja and a badd ass mother fucker -" Naruto was interrupted by the book burning **

**"The fuck Sasuke" said Naruto as he and Sasuke had move in ... Well Naruto move in with Sasuke cause of the massacre last week **

**"Hn " grunted Sasuke while his grabbing his training gear **

**"I see you want to spar " smirked Naruto as he knew they were about the same level **

**-In training ground-**

**"Alright guys don't fuck shit up " said kakashi **

**did I forgot to mention Kakashi and jiraiya sorta their teachers now they just drop by but they rarely do and they did taught us a few techniques **

**"RASENGAN!" "CHIDORI!"**

**As I said a few things 'isn't that right kurama' 'shut up brat' **


	6. Steves past

Last time on NARUTO!

"RASENGAN!" "CHIDORI!"

As naruto and Sasuke charge up their attacks and charge at each other "Sasuke!" Naruutooo!

-school days-

Naruto and Sasuke was just leaving their house and was currently sprinting and jumping on roof tops parkour style .. (Without chakra lol)

As naruto jump over a water tank while Sasuke slide under the tank they decide to chat while jumping sliding and sprinting

"Sasuke so what do you put your skill at now?"said naruto as he is really curious

"Hn ... Low chunin all together ... Speed is high genin .. With my sharingan well if I get it I put it at high chunin and low jounin speed if I have master it . "Said Sasuke

"Hmm same except I have the red chakra which gives me low jounin speed and skills will be high chunin I don't know but with the experience I could maybe take low jounin out" said Naruto

"I could take out high chunin at most" said a irritated Sasuke

'and the golden chakra flames Naruto' said kurama

'yes I know that will at least give me high jounin speed but that's all .. ' thought naruto as Sasuke is thinking about school

'Naruto i think it will be wise to low your skills a bit 'replied kurama

'No I won't hide kurama not anymore ' said naruto

"Naruto we here" Sasuke said solemnly as they stop at the old man Steve place Naruto went into the apartments while Sasuke leans against the wall outside

Naruto sadly walks in Steve apartment while Steve is staring at Naruto sadly too

" old man I won't be here anymore ... I have moved in with Sasuke you know the kid I was telling you about " a sad Naruto said

"Yeah I know ... That's good Naruto hopefully you will come by to help me sometimes alright ... " replied Steve

"Yeah ... Alright good bye I got school bye ... Father" Naruto muttered the last bit

"Goodbye .. Son" Steve said the last part a bit loud so Naruto could hear

Naruto smiled then went

'... A storms is coming Naruto .. Are you prepared' thought Steve

-Outside-

Sasuke brooding while waiting for naruto .. 'itachi .. Soon I will have my revenge .. Soon'

"Hey Sasuke let's go" said Naruto still upset with the ideal

"Hn alright" said Sasuke

As they ready to jump they stop As someone yelled wait they turn to see Steve at the door way

"Old man what you doing"said Naruto

"You forgot something " said Steve as his hiding something behind his back

"What is it old man? ..." Said a surprise Naruto

"Your sword" as Steve reveal his awesome wooden sword of power!

"Mother of god" said a random civilian who was passing by as he took his sunglasses off

"I-I thought I lost it " said a very teary Naruto as he took his awesome wooden sword that glowed yellow as soon as he touched it

"Thanks old man" as Sasuke and Naruto left the old man to his thoughts 'still can't believe one of the legendary sons of the greatest hero who stop a tail beast had a wooden sword with seals that made it sharp as hell that it can cut through almost anything .. But it must of been ages that it lost most of the sharpness seals ... It probably can cut through a tree though ... Maybe so much time yet so little to do ... '

-With Naruto And Sasuke -

As Naruto and Sasuke arrive at school most of the students flinch at the sight of Naruto and the parents glare with eyes full of hatred Sasuke went his own way as the fan girls latch and dragged him. While squealing and Sasuke was shouting "save me Naruto save me!"

Naruto smirk and walk in the classroom where everyone plus Sasuke who wore the smirk

Naruto lost his smirk replace with fake happiness and stupity

"Ahh hello class and hello sensei" said Naruto as he sits in the back with his bag that says Nine tails mother fucker Naruto put his sword in his bag and pull out three books

chakra basics and tail beast and then pull out how to throw shuriken and Kunai

As the class is in playtime until 30 minutes everyone started chatting while Naruto sat in the back reading how to throw shuriken and Kunai

-with Danzo-

"Report" order danzo to sai who is kneeling down

"mission is a success we have found jaune ... " reported sai who is staring blankly at the floor

"Excellent work now where is that old hero " asked danzo

"Next door to Naruto'a old apartment" reported sai

"Rise agent sai" ordered danzo as sai rise to stand

"New mission is to kill and remove any evidence and to make a note telling Naruto that I am leaving you stupid demon or something similarity ... He won't know the difference .. Then after you complete the mission go to he academy for the mission BNF or Be narutos friend .. Now go " order danzo

Sai shunshin silently to the red district of Naruto apartments

-Jaune apartment-

Jaune former called Steve. Has been sitting in a chair in front of the door waiting for his death

The doors open with a smash cause it to smash into the now empty chair

Sai rolled in , sword drawn looking around he sees no one but then his senses went crazy and a sword went through his head .. Making him explode in. Ink

Jaune eyes widen then black flip back as the real sai came slashing

Then jaune looks down as he back flips .. He sees explosive seals causing his eyes to widen and look to the now empty space of sai .. And realise he was gone through the door. And out the apartments

Jaunes last thoughts were ' I'm sorry Naruto .. I love you' as he perish in the flames ( I actually didn't want to kill him )

Sai sprints to the academy not looking back as flames came out of the apartment building as he stops at the academy a yellow spiky downward hair and black and orange jumpsuit kid speeds past him causing him to turn while the child turns and they look at each other while they pass each other the going to their own way

-with Naruto 30 minutes earlier-

"And now it's time for the test since ... Anyway EXAMS TIME!" Iruka shouted at the end of his speech

I finally put my book Down and wrote the same answers as before ... Now it's time for shuriken and Kunai

-training ground for academy students -

"Sasuke uchiha your up next " said Iruka

Sasuke walked up with a giant smirk while the Fan girls squeals Sasuke crouch and ready his shurikens and Kunai there add 5 shuriken and 5 Kunai targets each hidden in trees and barely able to see .. He smirk then he did jumped and spin 360 for more power of the throw most likely 4 shuriken and 5 Kunai targets was it the last shuriken that was thrown was a inch behind the head of the dummy's

Sasuke walked cooly past Naruto smirking Eyes close then the fan girls just jumps and dragged him in the group hugging him and stuff " shit sensei help SENSEI" Sasuke screamed

Everyone chuckle

"...*gulp* Na-Naruto Uzu-Uzumaki"

Naruto walks up to the line and throws all the shurikens at the targets which hit them all ... Then he thrown each of the Kunai at the targets which hit all but one .. As Sasuke Kunai is still there it bounce off the Kunai and landing with a thud

.. "Darn I miss guess I am tied with Sasuke " said a cocky Naruto as he walked to the fan girls causing the girls to split and left Sasuke on the ground twitching Naruto crouched and helping him up and Sasuke regain his composure

"Ehh right it's time for a spar" Iruka said concern

Thoughts went around the children heads as they heard spar. ' shit I'm dead' ' I don't want to die' ' kurama what do you think' ' let me sleep brat ' ' a uchiha never loses ' ' such a drag'

-minutes later-

" alright Naruto Vs Sasuke and children shut up no one insults anyone got it " said a stern Iruka while everyone fearfully nod

Naruto stand at the left while Sasuke stand on the right

"Three two .. One .. Go" Iruka shouted while jumpin back to keep distance

Naruto and Sasuke kicked off the ground punching each other on the Cheek then grabbing each other arms to spin kick each other

"Naruto!" "Sasuke!"

-20 minutes later class room-

"And the results are in the top person to get all questions right in the exam is sakura haruno " Iruka said happily sakura cheer and ino fuming .. sakura look towards Sasuke for approval which is kinda a nod of respect causing sakura to squeal

"Top accuracy for throwing is Sasuke uchiha good job" Iruka said not really excited

"Hn" Sasuke grunted

"Top spar for boys and girls is Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata hyuga congratulation ! " Iruka shouted and clapped along with the rest of the students .. Hinata blushes and hides in her jumpsuit .. Naruto Grins saying believe it !

BOOM

Everyone jumped and flinch Iruka and Sasuke and Naruto eyes harden

"Everyone keep out of view of the windows and hide under the desk now!" Iruka shouted suddenly Naruto sprints to the window and smashing it through while thinking ' that came from the old man district! '

"Sasuke go to hokage and tell him Naruto is going to the fire Hurry!"

Iruka shouted in panick

Sasuke nods and dissaper to the academy student eyes

With Naruto

Naruto sprinting to the district and was nearly there but suddenly there was someone sprinting pass him away from it he turn and look at the boy around his age his appearance has black silky inky hair pale skin blank look and ( his cannon clothes)

And he had a sword ' now not the time it's time to look for the old man

Naruto continue running until he spotted the destroyed apartment buildings s was looking around for him and found. A body ... It it was the old man ... "No n-no it ca-can't be" tears slowly trek down narutos face

Naruto has flash backs

FLASH BACK

A young naruto being give a fox plushie (yeah reference to you) from the old man

A slightly older Naruto who is 4 being Hug while his crying about how unfair life is

A five year old Naruto being read a story of heroes by Steve

Steve saying son

Flash back end

Naruto snapped

suddenly his eyes change to dark pit black and his skin starts to peel "I -I will DESTROY YOU! FOR THIS YOU BASTARD WHO DID THIS WHO WHO! " tears still sliding down ,claws coming through his naild , red chakra reveal underneath the peeling skin

'Naruto calm down Naruto NARUTO!' Shouted kurama

A black sphere surrounded Naruto and then .. Darkness

Well shit .. This is where the real plot begins ...


	7. I'm a clone

Last time something tragic happen 'Naruto calm down Naruto NARUTO!' Shouted kurama

A black sphere surrounded Naruto and then .. Darkness

\- 4years later -

Naruto awoke in a frenzy screaming "STEVE!" Stopping Naruto took notice of him laying on a white bed he got out and went outside the door to discover

a scientist looking place "kurama I'm scared where am I .. kurama? " a frighten Naruto said as he look around he found tubes containing ... Himself? All different a red hair a black hair ... Even a mix of the two ... As Naruto keep walking he found himself in a mirror ... ' no way I- I look older ' taking in his appearance black hair with red at the tip and onyx eyes ... " no- no it can't be " Naruto look around him he found a photos of his 6 year old self taking bandits beating tayuya even going golden mode and Then he saw it ... His old selfs except older in a tube naked .. With a black circle on his stomach then he came to a conclusion as he saw A word under the naked naruto's tuber it says original .." I'm I'm a clone ?" ... ' No no it it can't be' 'Naruto grips his head screaming in sorrow and pain "no why! Why.!" Then he stop looking blankly At his self or original " I will stop them from hurting you .. Naruto I-i will protect you ... I will find them and I will destroy them ...from now on I will be ... ' what about that manga Steve had ...I will be called ' Menma " the newly self claimed Menma searched the place but only found a fox mask that is white and some new Anbu gear that look like "Konoha ... Did did they do this to us! DID THEY DO THIS TO ME!" Menma said venomously

Menma walked down to the underground level lab as he saw windows he was somewhere with sand and found a very high tech metal door .. That he saw and he created a purple resengan in his right hand and launched forward and pushed the resengan into the door causing a giant hole and explode the door open

Menma walked through the door way and found a dark red chakra .. Inside a container .. It says .. Nine tails chakra prototype Memma smirked and punched his fist through the container and grabbed the ball of chakra and smashing it against his stomach causing a seal similar to Naruto appear

Menma walked over to some files looking through them and stop at Naruto he looked through

SUBJECT 1

Name : Naruto Uzumaki namikaze

Biological parents : kushina Uzumaki

And minato namikaze ...

Experiments: subject has high self healing we tested it and it can heal a major injures that some will have trouble of , we are trying to clone him so we can make super soldiers as he is the perfect , he has high immunity to poison almost anything won't stop him .. But we found a way to block his immunity and the key is to have another bijuu chakra to be shoved in him ... Just a hand size worth of chakra .. , we had a break through he is connected with Ashura so we took some of his blood to clone a perfect copy of naruto since we gave up when we failed before and this is extraordinary , one clone ... One clone is all that is alive by 4 years of research unbelievable we shutting down the project since Naruto is not showing any signs of waking up for combat ...

History: he was attacking Konoha .. But was stopped by Kakashi who teleported him about 100 miles away from Konoha and was knocked out by Naruto and Naruto was eventually controlled and the four tails worth of chakra was too much and got knocked out we from their picked him up and experimented on him as his in a coma ... We did found out he had a relative called karin Uzumaki who is in the hands of orochimaru

Menma was shaking from this point as he was the only clone alive and they left them and he found out who his par- Naruto parents are and his relative ... Menma decide he will take Naruto to the only place that was in a note ... The land of waves

Just as he adjust Naruto on his back he found a .. 'Tape recorder' he hit the red button and waited

-TAPE RECORD-

"Dear god they are here if your hearing this subject 1 we are dead ... This is doctor kuma the leading scientist we had capture you for the new evolution of shinobi .. The perfect shinobi we sealed your sword in your bag which is located in land of the waves -Naruto eyes twitched and finger twitched- this is important that you destroy every villiage and be the weapon we desire .. You see we built you or .. Evolve you so you can beat the -static- tailed - static- it's coming for its chakra .. Be prepare we need you .. Cause your the chosen on- explosive - beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

As Menma punched the record "tailed ... Chakra .. Is it a tailed beast ... And what does it mean by Naruto is the chosen ... Chosen for what!" As Menma punches the wall

" come on sleepy head we got a

Land to go to" as he jumps outside revealing sand everywhere ... "Fuck" Menma sprinted forward and forward and forward and forward until came across a ... " the fuck is a village doing here" he enter the small town/village people glance at the butt naked guy on anbu guy .. And blushed ..

Menma hide Naruto in a alley and went to steal some clothes for him

-Couple minutes later -

Menma came back and was shock to see Naruto standing looking around

"Naruto?" said Menma slightly confuse

"That's my name don't over use it" Naruto said with a chuckle then froze then unfroze " hmm you got kurama chakra in you .. His pretty pissed some copy? Took it-" Naruto was cut off by a punch to a face by Menma " IM NOT A COPY!" Shouted Menma he then grabbed Naruto and shunshin 4 miles away and he jumped away from Naruto while he formed a rasengan he calls it giant rasengan

With Naruto

'Kurama what is he ' Naruto thought

Your clone ' kurama said

' what I m not that well known ' thought Naruto

' you are now you see it's been 4 years Naruto' said kurama

'My my clone ... And I'm in the future ... Is that why I feel like I can take on the world and live ' Naruto thought

'Sorts but everything will be known once you absorb the clone said kurama

' I can ?!' Thought Naruto

'Well he has my chakra .. And yours ' said kurama

"Golden mode ? " 'golden mode'

"LET'S DO THIS KURAMA!" Shouted a excited Naruto as he speeds at Menma while his body went up in flames golden flames and his hair floated up with two horns hair

Menma does the same except its black flames

Menma and Naruto shouted "Giant RASENGAN! " as their respective rasengan collided

-minutes later in a new created giant crater full of no sand -

'He has everything we have kurama '

Thought Naruto to kurama as Naruto and Menma exchange punches and rasengan and kicks

'I got something really crazy Naruto .. Sprint at him with a rasengan and then when his doing a rasengan feint a jump and when he is gonna shove it up or aim then you chakra claw the rasengan towards his stomach as fast as you can' said kurama

"RIGHT one last move copy" shouted Naruto at the start then normal at the end

"IT'S MENMA!" Shouted Menma with a wild look

They sprint with a shout of "RASENGAN" Naruto feint jump and Menma jumps at him in midair .. But Naruto keeps sprinting towards him on ground then Naruto Use "CHAKRA CLAW RASENGAN!" Shouted Naruto with a very excited grin

As Naruto absorbs his clone , his clone eyes was full of understanding and pain of being a clone

"This is it Menma let us become one"

Naruto grin a little too bloodlust

" why do we always absorb ourself"

Menma said with a predatory grin

"Because .. We only have salvations in ourself" said a solemnly Naruto

Menma just hugs Naruto while whispering comforting words into Naruto ears " it's alright Naruto .. I heard there's a justu out there for that ahahahah " as he fades leaving his clothes for a naked Naruto ...

" wait I fought naked .. Darn that hard core " Naruto suddenly gains a predatory grins "and hot" as Naruto puts on Menmas former clothes he went back towards the lab and destroys it with a TAIL BEAST BOMB And went back got he town as he arrive though he notice it was late and just sneak in a in and slept

Unaware of akatsuki members sleeping next door ... itachi and kisame is sleeping there .. On different beds ..

With Sasuke

A lot of happen after narutos disappear and I discover Naruto actually had a bingo book entry .. A-rank ninja and its only from sound village .. Still its pretty good the village all but forgot about Naruto .. The selfish bastards theirs only me Kakashi jiraiya Hokage Iruka some of our class mates and ayame who remembers ... I have gotten stronger too I have my fully mature sharingan

And I discover a weird thing ... My chakra is light purplish as Naruto is dark blue with red and yellow .. Which is weird since I have blue chakra and purple chakra .. What's next black?

I am Sasuke uchiha and I am with my team in land of the waves helping a bridge builder .. With my two teammates sakura haruno and sai .. No last name .. Strange right a nobody .. My sensei is Kakashi hatake ..

And this is my new eyes as Sasuke open his eyes in his sleep revealing mangekyou sharingan


	8. I'm a clone one shot

**KURAMA ONE SHOT THAT will explain how Naruto got the tail beast bomb**

**Kurama yawns then growls And shouts "yo mother dawg stop stealing my chakra .. That's insane brah!"**

**"Might need to install memories of me teaching Naruto a small tailed beast bomb to. Destroy this fucking lab in one blast ... Muahahahahahahahaha "**

**As kurama goes through Naruto memories he saw a memorie of himself destroying the village **

**FLASH BACK**

**A controlled kurama is rampaging through the village "muahahahahahahahaha nine tails bitches muahahahahahahahaha " shouted a insane madara in top of kurama FLASH BACK END**

**Kurama sighed ' it would of been better without madara controlling game '**

**Kurama continue his searching and made a memory before school and durring the staying at uchiha residence when he was just sleepin all day b**

**MEMORY**

**'Naruto wake up .. Wake up! ' kurama yelled at the sleepin Naruto in a field of grass Causing him to awake and destroy the scene as the mind took a familer sewer .. **

**"Kurama what do you want you bastard" said.a intrigued Naruto **

**"It's time for us to fully. Bond and to teach you tail beast mode ... And bomb with that your atleast low kage level speed .. And skills since I'm. Gonna train you in kenjustu and speed stamina and chakra concrete .. You know .. Chakra climb trees and stuff "**

**"Oh of course lets do this kurama" said Naruto " first we train your weak tail beast in golden mode .. Than we focus on the big stuff .."said kurama **

**Memory end for now ...**

**\- two years later- **

**"That's the most accurate I can get " said Kurama as he finally did it ... 'Now to make this Naruto healthy and fit as fuck ' thought as he began to change his body **

**And such Kurama made Naruto body lean and athletic so he built it for speed and power .. And then he start pumping knowledge so he can be more focus and not too brash .. **

**\- 2 years later- **

**'Now to wake him up' thought kurama as he grins perverted ' and maybe find a mate '**


	9. Great time travel

**Hello everyone ... Ieally feel supported with low reviews I will do it ! For the fans ps I am accepting OCs ... With a death wish :) **

**And I'm putting up polls with votes of lemon .. And pairing ;) thanks plushie fox for suggestion that **

**LAST TIME ON NATS **

**as Sasuke open his eyes in his sleep revealing mangekyou sharingan Sasuke revert it to 3 tomoes ' who making those sounds ' as Sasuke scan the area with his sharingan he spotted ...**

**A light outside Sasuke got up and shunshin unto the roof ... 'Thank you Shisu ' he sees bandits **

**Sasuke rapidly spins through hand seals and sets it on tiger "FIRE STYLE FIRE BALL JUSTU!" He blew the giant fireball size as a house which is pretty above average uchiha level he turn the bandits to ashes without breaking a sweat**

**"Hn" Sasuke grunted while moving back inside to sleep with his eyes reverted back to onyx **

**-NEXT MORNING WITH NARUTO-**

**Naruto quickly got up at five am and shunshin to the town tallest building which is 5 stories tall ... "Hmm kurama where do you want to train" **

**'50miles west ' said kurama while opening one eye **

**" right" Naruto got their in about 30 minutes top which is pretty damn fast **

**'Now come inside ' said kurama **

**Naruto wordlessly sit down And begin to meditate he open his eyes to appear in front of kurama'a gate he wordlessly grab the sea- a hand grab Naruto and smashed a .. RASENGAN?! Into him causing him flying **

**"YOU WHAT ARR YOU DOING HERE" growled kurama **

**" can't I speak to my son " said a happily minato and minato turn around to face Naruto " okay nar-" only to get a tail beast bomb to the face and Instantly die **

**"The fuck was that Kurama " said a irritated Naruto **

**"I'm your father " said minato as he appear behind Naruto lookin serious **

**"No Steve is "said Naruto really slowly and serious as he about to turn golden mode he was hugged then punched **

**" the fuck" Naruto got punched again **

**"Quit it!" Naruto said kinda creep out **

**" now let me examine you Naruto ..." Minato walked around Naruto nodding once in a while **

**" okay Naruto I am your-" minato started to say **

**"Father I know and kushina is my mother .." Naruto say**

**"How you know ..-" Minato asked **

**"A group of scientist kidnapped me and left a note " said a joking. Yet serious Naruto**

**"Okay anyway on the day of your birth- **

**-basic cannon stuff-**

**"Right ... So he tried to destroy Konoha and failed .. " said a amused Naruto **

**"You think that's funny " smirked and smiled minato **

**" yeah I do madara is dead .. I mean hello no such thing as immortal" Naruto said **

**As the father and son talked over life and stuff And minato have notes and stuff on how to put wind element in The rasengan and then battles **

**Kurama was bored .. So **

**"Shut the fuck up and let's get back to training Naruto " said a very bored kurama **

**"Right bye dad!" Said Naruto **

**"Bye. Naruto bye ...kurama" said a laughing fading minato **

**"Oh fuck you stupid bastard" said a enrage Kurama**

**Naruto wordlessly got the seal off then they unlock narutos tail beast cloak which will summon kurama in a fight Naruto then fix the mind scape into a copy of Konoha and madara and yondaime for them to fight kurama **

**"Bye kurama " **

**Naruto open his eyes but had to dodge a sword strike from kisame **

**"Heheheheh itachi look what we have got here heheheheh leader Sama will be proud we finally found the nine tails " said kisame with a grin **

**Naruto finally as a look at them**

**Black cloaks with red clouds ... Itachi the shorter guy who looks a little like .. Sasuke wait a minute "Sasuke brother? The one who apparently slaughter one thousand or so uchiha " **

**" oh look itachi your famous muahahahah" laughed kisame **

**"Shut up ... Kisame " said itachi **

**"Why did you do that itachi" asked Naruto sincere about Sasuke concern **

**" to test my capacity against my clans men they were pathetic" itachi said with such venom that you will flinch and the cold calculating look doesn't help you**

**" hn Oh may god it's ... Em SASUKE!" **

**Making kisame to turn with raise brow and itachi to turn to kisame to say how stupid it is for falling for that and as they began arguing **

**Naruto quickly turns golden mode and jump while shouting "TAIL BEAST BOMB!" While putting both his palms forward and shooting a house size red blackish ball At them while as soon he shoot it he flashes across the sand land not stopping as it is instant death so he keeps going never looking back at the awesome explosive that will sure attract the sand ninjas **

**_COUPLE MINUTES LATER_**

**Naruto came upon ruins he stop and deactivate golden mode while looking at the strange markings ... Suddenly something smashed through the ruin column next to him and Naruto silent rasengan the .. Metal man destroying the metal man Naruto instantly cross his arms to block the explosion sending him flying down a giant hole crashing in a tower **

**Naruto got up and look around ...**

**"Where the hell am I ..." Naruto parkour his way down and lands in a crouch position on a floor of stone and follow the path into a .. coliseum ? He continue walking but stops as he finds a guy putting his palms on the circle with a Kunai on it .. Naruto shunshin behind him **

**"Hey .. Where am I" Naruto said really curious **

**The guy turn around and tried punching him in the jaw but got his hand caught by Naruto **

**"Chill just tell me where i am and I will leave " said an irritated Naruto **

**"Ehh right ... Your near the hidden sand village south from here .. Which is that way " pointing behind Naruto .. Naruto nodded " alright thanks"**

**Just as Naruto was about to shunshin out kurama voice came in 'Nauto that is minatos Kunai and .. Maybe the seals too I sense a great chakra source behind it .. If we remove It and absorb the chakra we will be more powerful '**

**Naruto look toward the guy who is staring at him unflinching as Naruto eyes staring at him coldly ...**

**" what is behind this seal "**

**" why think you can hope .. I have been researching this for a while ... Seems like only one way but I wasn't going to do anything until three years and your a kid " said the guy **

**"I'm twelve yes but I could take out atleast 2 S rank ninjas .. " said Naruto cheerfully .. **

**' geez this kid has a split personality or something' thought the guy **

**"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze "**

**"My name is makade and this my lovely partner is ruins of Rouran a city with one thousand towers" makade said with a grin**

**"Amazing but what is behind the seal ?"said a curious Naruto **

**'' I don't know " lied Makade. **

**" okay so want me to help you " insisted Naruto **

**" wait let me pull this " shooed Makade **

**Makade pulling the Kunai seem to ße causing the seal to absorb into makade which Naruto is fine since- Naruto was instantly Blinded by light ... **

**Naruto open his eyes as he awaken ..he look and saw a city ... And he relize ... It's the city of Rouran **

**He saw makade couple of feet away**

**Naruto awoke the sleeping makade and Naruto congrats him and decide to go to land of snow Naruto pass through sand village and took a carriage to land of snow .. He slept the for the day and awoke at the sound of arguing he saw bandits threating the driver **

**Naruto sigh as he just killed the leader of a bandit group .. He was a b rank ninja at most .. Pretty pathetic fighting that he had to slow his speed to match him and now he is pushing the carriage as the horse went solo to somewhere .. Sigh**

**"You alright there boy" said a young man with a smile as he sits down in front of the carriage as I push .. **

**" yeah old man I'm find not even breaking a sweat plus I do need to keep fit" I said that as sweat drips of my forehead as I pushed it harder than I realise I have chakra **

**"Old man stupid brats no real resp-" was cut off as Naruto super charge his feet with his high kage level chakra as Naruto keep pushing for hours with little chakra sometimes accidentally over do it they took a break in the mountains somewhere in the land of stone **

**-after making camp fire- **

**Panting Naruto slowly drops and starts devouring the last miso ramen they had .. Which was 100 bowls ... Worth .. " damn my stomach is on fire " Naruto yelled as he clutch his stomach comically **

**Everyone laughs at the attempts of him holding down ramen **

**" that's what happens when you have too much food ahahahah "said a guy named Ethan who is the head traveler **

**"Anyway we are here " ethan said as he pointed at the map of the land of stone in the mountains just above land of wind " we need to head north for a stop at the stone village " as he said that they set up tents and was making someone keep watch as they couldn't have Naruto keep watch cause of him helping them plus he just pass out on the tree **

**-morning day 2 of time travel- **

**"Let me sleep Sasuke " as Naruto felt a poke on his face **

**Naruto grab the hand and open his eyes "oh just you Ethan". **

**"yep we are all set ready Menma?" As Naruto is using his clone name Menma As a way to not change the past .. Yes he knew as soon he saw the city of Rouran, **

**"Alright Ethan lets go " said Naruto as he gripp the metal rope and pulled **

**Cliff hanger **

**Hello and yes I'm doing a movie :) of the tower ...but Naruto was when makade made It there :) so he helping Kakashi with land of snow x.x **


	10. The one shot of land of snow

**One shot of land of snow .. Why he chose to go there **

**" once there was a ninja .. a child just like you Naruto with white hair escaping the bad ninjas and the evil uncle who assassinated her father ... We are just gonna start when they are starting to discover .." Said Steve **

**STORY MODE ONLINE **

**" The white hair ninja dress just like Anbu inu was sprinting through the hallways with chakra trying to find the princess and so he shouted PRINCESS PRINCESS! he is trying to find her cause he caught her uncle assassinating her father .. The king ..**

**And he was such a kind king**

**The boy found the princess next to the body with a sled ... So he picked up the crying princess and kicked the sled towards the window and it smashed through and ninjas with blue armour smashed through the door saying we gonna get you! **

**And the boy hanged the girl on his shoulder and jumped through the window landing on the sled causing it to start going fast down the hill .. The boy got the princess on the boat at the bottom and kicked the boat away while the princess is screaming his name**

**he looks towards the Enemies and back saying ... don't worry princess ... I will be back .. To help save this kingdom ! And the princess boat was in the fog so nothing could be seen ...**

**The boy threw the Kunai he had and in a yellow flash it was all over ... " the story teller Steve said **

**STORY MODE OVER **

**A 4 year old Naruto was asleep by the time he finish .. Steve smiled **

**THE ONE SHOT OF LAND OF SNOW **


	11. Sealing arts

**Poll is open ... Who should Naruto go for .. Tayuya .. Karin .. Random ... Sasuke ?**

**Vote now! **

**Last time on TRUE SELF **

**"Alright Ethan lets go " said Naruto as he gripp the metal rope and pulled **

**-3hours later- **

**"Ethan we are here .. You do what ever I'm going to the port" said a excited Naruto **

**'Maybe the story's true ... Kurama you awake' **

**'Yes brat ... And the story is true ... In 19 or something years ' said amused kurama **

**'... Fuck you .. Why didn't you say sooner' replied Naruto **

**'Cause ... We are going to find a chakra blade''Kurama said with a dull tone**

**' a what ? And why ' said a surprised Naruto**

**'Naruto did you not see the chakra strings pulling the .. Metal man**

**'kurama said **

**'... Makade did that .. So he can .. Use the chakra for himself I mean he does look like a scientist"' Naruto said with a snapped of finger causing Everyone to flinch **

**Naruto quickly sprints to the gates civilian style as not to attract attention Naruto slowly henge into a random civilian and sprinted toward the mountains **

**"I need to stop him!" **

**-30 minutes later- **

**"Alright kurama let's go!" Shouts naruto as he jumped off a mountain turning golden mode and Naruto sliding down and jumped over a rock and glided to the border of land of wind barely dodged the patrols while he speeds through the wind and then Naruto put his chakra to the feet while landing a feet on the branch of tree just AT the edge of the border and back flip down and use two chakra claws to wrap around the trees**

**'Naruto Are you trying to get us killed' Shouted Kurama worriedly **

**Naruto just grins "YOLO!" As he was shot through the desert **

**"Weeeeeee " scream a laughing Naruto**

**-5. Minutes later- **

**... Naruto just crashed into a Tower in a middle of city causing commotion Naruto slowly got up .. " freeze!" Said a ninja looking Anbu with a **

**"Chakra blade!" Said Naruto as he speeds to the Anbu and kick him away abut the Anbu has a grip on the sword so it didn't fly away like Naruto expected **

**"Stupid brat bring it " said a 18 year old Wearing blue anbu armour that looks familiar**

**"Alright bring it" said Naruto as he drops the cloak to be fair **

**-FIGHT SCENE -**

**The Anbu dash in at a surprising speed and slashed Naruto horizontal **

**And did it again while leaping back waiting for the enemy **

**Naruto catched by surprise couldn't. React and got a small X on his chest that is bleeding and rapidly healing **

**"Argh" Naruto grunts while making a rasengan in his right palm Naruto sprints to the enemy shouting "Rasengan" the enemy decide to do something stupid or smart as he hold his gaurd and block with his sword .. Causing Naruto's rasengan to lose its chakra power and dissipate into particles **

**Naruto grab the chakra blade and flip the enemy behind him while still holding the blade kick the enemy and successfully stealing the blade **

**Naruto using chakra jump and grab the ledge and disappear from the Anbu **

**\- FIGHT END - **

**The Anbu in hot pursuit gave chase **

**Naruto flipped back over the ledge since the Anbu passed over him **

**Naruto lands 'haha sucker' said kurama while naruto trying to figure what to do about the chakra blade **

**'Naruto the chakra blades has a seal which cause it to slash chakra I want you to go to the library and steal a book of seals .. Your a natural since your a Uzumaki' Kurama stated **

**'And study and replicate it?' Thought Naruto as he begin to jump to ground level undetected and speaking with civilians **

**" know where the library is?"**

**'Yes Naruto sure ' said sarcastic Kurama same time as the civilian **

**" sure see that building that looks like a dome .. Yeah there " as the civilian points at the very top of the tower in front**

**" fuck" Naruto plainly said **

**"Yep well good luck" Replied the civilian**

**"Yeah you too" shouted Naruto **

**Naruto jumped over the crowd and running up the tower with the chakra in his feet and chakra blade in his right hand**

**As Naruto quickly speed through the library and looks through the letter S column he found seals .. By mito Uzumaki making Naruto surprise and proud to be a Uzumaki **

**Naruto took a seat by a group of civilians and heard the gossip while reading "Have you heard about the shinobi war going on" **

**"It's insane .. I think it's the second shinobi war " **

**"And have you heard about the Sanin."**

**At the word Sanin Naruto ears perked up **

**" yeah I think there's three such there is **

**orochimaru of the snake contract **

**Tsunade of the slug contract **

**Jiraiya of the toad contract"**

**Naruto was surprise at the new information and listen in**

**"Yeah I heard they got the title from Hanzo the leader of rain village "**

**"Yeah ... ." **

**As the conversation took a turn to a different subject Naruto realise he was already finish with the book **

**He now knew**

**Sealing things in scrolls and sealing in anything **

**Seal array prototype as in a wall of chakra comes from the seals on the ground blocking chakra attacks **

**And sealing chakra to replenish your own chakra for later .. Which is useful **

**Naruto figure he will steal the next volume for later .. Naruto silient laughs as he took volume 2 and 3 **

**2 is how to make absorbing seals **

**3 is how to create your own seal **

**'**

**Naruto realise he doesn't have a bag then thought 'why not seal it hahaha'**

**As Naruto quietly took ink from the table on the front desk and paint brush from a painter outside he made his way on top of the tower careful to not spill **

**-couple minutes after set up-**

**Naruto brushes his hand makin the same marks in the books which look like a line swirling around the hand like rope . he press the book to his painted hand while applies chakra to the hand .. Causing the book to disappear in a smoke, Naruto grins and repeats it **

**-after nap time for Naruto-**

**Naruto jumped down as it is night and soundlessly jumps around the towers and opens a window to a ninja clothes store and silently enters and stealing black fingerless gloves that as soon it is on narutos hand it tightens **

**Naruto went around while putting on his fox mask that was strapped on his waist and went out the window and jumped to the other store .. A weapons store **

**Naruto carefully look around the shops as he enter through a shunshin and he saw a big claymore that is glowing white .. With power as he step closer he saw a sign .. If you can pull it out you can keep it -signed Kyle the owner**

**'I bet I can pull it out' **

**Naruto step closer and grip the handle and pulled but it didn't even move a inch .. Naruto pulled harder yet it refuse to budge **

**Naruto knew what it wanted .. And he will allow it **

**"Lets do this kurama" Naruto whispered as he enter his golden mode and his eyes glow blue and he grip the sword while pumping chakra into his hand making sure to not trigger the seal **

**Naruto pulled and pulled for 30 minutes sweating and then Naruto shouted to the heavens using all his chakra making the city ninjas immediately turn his direction and sprint "AHHHHHHH!" Yelled Naruto as the building around him explode and Naruto enter tail beast mode then something unexpected happen the blade had budged and then Naruto pulled it out and the city was blinded in light **

**"LET'S! DO THIS KURRRAAAMMMAAA!" As Naruto was transported somewhere with the sword **

**after couple of seconds the light is gone and every ninja was around the building instantly while some was confused they knew everyone heard a word ..." Ashura"... In the winds and such the legendary Golden Child was birth **

**And was pass down in generations that he will come when the worlds needs him **

**Hello guys yes I gave Naruto a nick name and as such he is a legendary myth .. That is actually believed in since they had eyes witness :) **

**Sorry for taking long just had a problem at home :/ **

**AND I STILL HAVE THE POLL ON SO HURRY AND VOTE NOW!**


	12. Time travel part 2 Finish For now

**Welcome back I decide to do the movie with all team 7 sorta **

**Naruto appear in thin air and fall in middle of a battle ...with a big ass sword **

**"NARUTO!?" Shouted a unexpected Sasuke as he saw Naruto he took in his strange appearance**

**Anbu armour and claymore sword that glows white a tanto that went into particles overall it just look like Naruto .. Except older and more muscles and ninja looking **

**Sasuke couldn't think anymore as he soon had to dodge while he activate his three Tomoe sharingan eyes **

**-with Naruto - **

**Naruto landed crouch with a sword Landing beside him .. With a thud**

**Naruto gripped the sword handle and standard up with his hair shadowing his eyes and face**

**"NARUTO!? " shouted a surprise Kakashi while clashing his Kunai against Zabuza sword **

**Kakashi leap back and unleash his sharingan **

**Zabuza look toward the ninja kid who looks far more experience **

**'I can tell .. He has seen his fair share of battles ... To the death' thought Zabuza while leaping forward towards Kakashi and swing his sword **

**Naruto slowly got up .. And unleashed his monstrous chakra .. High kage level .. And then used nine tails rage cloak but focus the cloak into the sword .. Making the sword sharper more durable and Baddassary making it glow red with white tip**

**EVeryone look at Naruto **

**Naruto "hnhnhhnhn hnhnhhnhn ... Ahahahah muahahah " laughed a insane Naruto as he reveal his face **

**Black Eyes with red pupil (basically dark Naruto eyes ) "muahahahahahahahaha. " Naruto just couldn't control it .. The energy the power the lust for battle .. He didn't know when It happen but the feel of fighting those bandits as a kid ... Was was "DELICIOUS!" As he sprints toward Zabuza and Kakashi **

**Draggin his sword along the ground making sparks appear and a nine tail fox appear behind Naruto spiritually**

**"DIE!"**

**Zabuza and Kakashi both nodded at each other and sprinted at Naruto clashing with his sword but to Kakashi surprise his Kunai got destroyed into particles and leap back while Zabuza is clashing blades. **

**-fight mode - **

**Naruto activate the ability of the sword on for a brief moment while clashing swords with Zabuza causing Zabuza sword brake in a very barely noticeable particles **

**Then figure he should stop the too over power ability Naruto leap back dodging and backflip each slash then did a backflip while grabbing the sword underneath and land while twisting and throwing the sword and the person as Zabuza takes proud to not let go of his sword as it is a true swordsman to not lose his grip **

**Naruto then grabbed the wrist of a lighting blade aiming for his non vital area and formed a rasengan in his right palm causing Kakashi to panick then to use his ultimate move .. "Mangekyou sharingan" As his distorted kamui absorbs Naruto in but Naruto used his ability of the sword particles and the sword was absorbed in the distorted kamui causing a black hole to appear .. Naruto having nothing to grab in to had to keep his grip on Kakashi **

**Kakashi having flash back to rin and obito grips tightly " im not letting you go Naruto ! "**

**Naruto just grin bloodlusty and pulled himself up a bit so he can grab the Kunai from Kakashi vest and grip it in reversal and thrust .. **

**Kakashi .. Lett go causing Naruto to widen in fear as he didn't expect him to do it and was now screaming and was sucked in and the black hole vanish then explode sending everyone back .. But as it clear there was a cloaked person with red clouds in the middle of it .. "Took me a while ..." Said the figure as he took his hood off and reveals -**

**With Naruto**

**Falling inside the blackness **

**... 'Tonight I'm so alone**

**This sorrow takes a hold**

**Don't leave me here so cold**

**(Never want to be so cold)**

**As Naruto grips his head as he doesn't know what way is up**

**Your touch used to be so kind**

**Your touch used to give me life**

**I've waited all this time,**

**I've wasted so much time**

**Naruto turned into golden mode as he wrapped himself in a ball position **

**Don't leave me alone**

**Cause I barely see at all**

**Don't leave me alone, I'm**

**Falling in the black**

**Slipping through the cracks**

**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**

**As Naruto begin to free fall and waved his hands and legs around trying to stop **

**Dreaming of the way it used to be**

**Can you hear me?**

**Falling in the black**

**Slipping through the cracks**

**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**

**Falling inside the black**

**Falling inside, falling inside the black**

**Naruto starts screaming and yelling **

**You were my source of strength**

**I've traded everything**

**That I love for this one thing**

**Don't leave me here like this**

**Can't hear me scream from the abyss**

**And now I wish for you my desire**

**As Naruto suddenly felt floor and then keep walking suddenly his arm came out reaching at a small light **

**Don't leave me alone**

**Cause I barely see at all**

**Don't leave me alone, I'm**

**Naruto walks suddenly he slipped.**

**And fall down **

**Falling in the black**

**Slipping through the cracks**

**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**

**Dreaming of the way it used to be**

**Can you hear me?**

**Falling in the black**

**Slipping through the cracks**

**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**

**Falling inside the black**

**Falling inside, falling inside the black, black, black, black**

**Naruto falls on his back as his just felt floating **

**Falling in the black**

**Slipping through the cracks**

**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**

**Dreaming of the way it used to be**

**Can you hear me?**

**Falling in the black**

**Slipping through the cracks**

**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**

**Naruto grips his head and screams **

**Falling inside the black**

**Can you hear me?**

**Falling inside the black**

**Can you hear me?**

**Falling inside the black**

**Can you hear me?**

**Falling inside**

**Falling inside, falling inside**

**The black.**

**Naruto begin to turn tailed beast mode and suddenly .. He disappear**

**\- in the future -**

**Naruto appear with a rasengan as he appear behind. A person "rasengan mother fuxker " said a pissed Naruto**

**The person smashed into a another person and suddenly like a dear caught in headlights Naruto froze as he took sight as 10000 shinobi and 2 people in front of him as they dodge the random person **

**He took in their appearance .. ( madara and obito)**

**"Ahh Naruto about time we finally got you ". Said the purple dress guy**

**"Nine tails finally " said a resurrected demon in human skin **

**"They revived Naruto! "**

**"Is that Naruto!" **

**"It's its the golden child"**

**"He came to save us ". **

**"NARUTO!" shouted Sasuke as he banged on the shield of chakra **

**Naruto look at all the peopl around him and realise they his old class mates and legendary Sanin and Kakashi and even all the shinobi from different countries and seared the same sign .. A Uzumaki swirl **

**"What where am I " as Naruto look at them all**

**" nine tails " said madara **

**Naruto turn only to get punched and Naruto felt like a punch from a tails beast and nearly pass out from the pain**

**"What the fuck" said a dazed Naruto but only to scream as they ripped kurama**

**"NO KURAMA" said a teary Naruto as he saw kurama spirited body disappear into a stupid statue .. As he did he saw a familer figure .. Dark Naruto **

**Naruto pov **

**Dark Naruto was ripped me **

**Dark Naruto ripped **

**Dark ..**

**Third person **

**As Naruto lay broken presumed dead **

**"Finally we got it " as the ten tails was forming inside the shield **

**Naruto pov **

**"Naruto " **

**"You can do it Naruto " **

**"Please .. Save Indra. ... Save kurama .. And save ... Yourself "**

**I open my eyes to see a circle and a old man in front of me with a weird beard and I saw Sasuke .. In ethereal form but he didn't really see me .. He look like his. In a crystal **

**"Naruto come to me" **

**I looked at the old man and blankly walked in front of him**

**\- after a big explanation about him fucking time and him being Ashura Naruto dissapear .. To save the world -**

**As the ten tails was form but suddenly was washed away as a golden figure appear and ripped everything apart and put the tailed beast inside their respected lands **

**"No wait " as the golden figure walked they saw a child it was Naruto ? They look and saw his body still there **

**"You dare destroy him " **

**Sasuke stepped through the shield with swirl eyes looking sad as he appear to his spiritual brother **

**"He's dead Ashura " said Sasuke**

**Ashura had tears running down his face .. He looked like Naruto with black hair and onyx eyes .. **

**".. Even after everything he tried to do for the world .. The hardship ... The pain " said a sad Ashura**

**Everyone just listen to the 2 brothers**

**Even madara and obito since they knew they are dead If they get attacked **

**"Everyone .. Why did you have to kill me ... Why did you killed me ... Why did You kill .. Him .. " shouted Ashura **

**"Indra ... Teach your descendant **

**and former recairnation a lesson before I do .. I won't show mercy " said a cold Ashura **

**As Indra dealt with his . Unworthy blood **

**Ashura walked. To Naruto letting a sob escape his throat **

**Everyone was confused but stop thinking as Ashura put his palm on narutos head **

**"You should all know what you have done " Ashura said as he brought narutos memories out and lifted them up and held them as he did a big huge screen open that everyone can see through and see it from their perceptive and so .. They saw as Naruto fought bandits .. Tried to survive the wild .. (Basically everything ) **

**As they saw his memories everyone was crying .. But none so then minato .. Who was resurrected to fight madara and obito ... ' my son did all that .. And not went insane until the end ... ' minato gripped his Kunai .. And relize he could saved Naruto ... As Naruto saved him .. 'Just like in rouran city ... '**

**Minato flashed instantly by narutos side and sent a scroll out and started flashing around finishing the seals In Seconds minato let Naruto gripp the Kunai and then with a chakra blast with kurama other side he was gone in a flash .. As everyone was beginning to vanish and everything begin to change he saw a giant ten tails in a distance .. Fighting a giant golden fox .. In a blacken world area ...**

**'... Fuck' was minatos last thought as he did the most stupidity thing **

**-back in the real time line -**

**To reveal a fresh not insane Naruto**

**" don't know how I got out of the void I just took a hand that came through plus these clothes just came through with me I think .. "Said a really curious Naruto as everyone was beginning to came through the shocked of Naruto **

**-couple minutes later at tazuna house - **

**" This is good tsunami "said a filled stomach Naruto **

**"Thank you Naruto .. " said tsunami as she bend over to grabbed his plate **

**Causing Naruto to see her chest **

**"What the hell are those on your chest " said a worried Naruto before he got slap by tsunami **

**"Excuse you young man " she humph and went back to do the dishes without letting them see her blush **

**"Weird .. Never really seen a women on my journey now that you mention it " said Naruto as he rubbed his chin **

**"Naruto who you talking to " said Kakashi with narrowed eyes 'is he speaking to the nine tails'**

**"... To Sasuke "said a blank face Naruto **

**"Yeah .. So wanna go explain in the bedroom where you been and stuff " said Sasuke **

**"Sure lets go " replied Naruto as they got off and went to the bedroom to chat**

**"Wow someone gets lucky with sauske .. Isn't that right flat chest " said a emotionless sai before he got punched **

**Kakashi sighed **

**-night time - **

**As Naruto sleept on. The floor he felt someone wrapped their arms around him he tensed then relax when he heard tsunami .. And then her hands went low .. Way low **

**\- morning - **

**As Naruto and team 7 is chatting **

**Naruto suddenly said**

**"Thanks for the breakfast tsunami-chan " said a very happy Naruto **

**"Your welcome Naruto-kun" said also very happy tsunami **

**"Why is he so happy "sakura asked**

**"Hn"Sasuke grunted **

**"Sauske?" Sakura said**

**" flat chest .. Did you not hear them "sai said **

**Naruto and tsunami froze and blushed really hard and looked away**

**"No why what happen and don't call me that " **

**Sakura replied with embarrassment **

**"They had sex" as he ate **

**"NANI!?" Shouted Kakashi and sakura **

**-the end of time travel .. For now -**

**Hello a lot of stuff happen **

**Soo yeah and please review to tell me if I should do stopped doing this or that and I decided he is going to be pair with karin and i will do lemons hopefull i can do it im not really that kind of guy lol so please review if you like the story so far **


End file.
